This invention relates to the addition of a display on a racing sulky. The display can be for identification of the entry number in a race or can be an advertising display which can provide incidental advertising messages to the viewing audience at the racetrack or to an audience observing the race over television or closed circuit television.
It is an object of the invention to provide a display attachment on a sulky, which is easily visible to the audience.